Trapped Puppet
by Master of the sewer
Summary: Dietrich failed a mission that cost the Rosencrantz Order precious time. He has to pay back for it. How? Well his body of course. It all begins when Cain orders Dietrich’s punishment. At what lengths will Isaac go? Warning: IsaacXDietrich


**Okay, so I was bored. I woke at two in the morning. The night before I had read seven Dietrich/Isaac pairing fanfics. Before I knew it I was a fan. So I prepared this with previous knowledge and aspired ideas from other fanfics. The following were the ones that helped and I have to thank their creators. **

**1) **_**If Tomorrow Never Comes**_** by **JadeDragonHawk

**2) **_**And I'll be Sending All My Loving to You**_** by **naturally morbid

**3) **_**Of Torture and Giggles**_** by **Cyanide Kitten

**4) **_**Angel's Song**_** by **doomkiri

**5) **_**Believe Me While I'm **_**Lying by **naturally morbid

**6) **_**Shadow Play**_** by **Umeko

**7) **_**Cruel Fairytale**_** by **Umeko

**Thank you all very much. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction as well as the others. Remember I do not own anyone in Trinity Blood in any shape or form…if I did that would be catastrophic. So it's a good thing that it's copyrighted for all you anti-yaoi people who probably won't read this in the first place. **

**Title:** Trapped Puppet : Act One

**Words: **631

**Summary:** Dietrich failed a mission that cost the Rosencrantz Order precious time. He has to pay back for it. How? Well his body of course. It all begins when Cain orders Dietrich's punishment. At what lengths will Isaac go? Warning: IsaacXDietrich

**Rated:** T

**Date:** May 5th, 2009

Trapped Puppet

Act One

It had been three hours since can had come to visit. He came and left without seeing Dietrich, instead insisting that Dietrich was to be punished. Dietrich had failed in his mission of having Ion and Esther fight to the death with each other. Dietrich did survive the attack that Abel believed had ended his life but that was untrue. Isaac was second in command of theRosencrantz Order. Cain had left Isaac the job of punishing Dietrich.

Dietrich was tied in a dungeon a floor below, in the basement. He was chained in a kneeling position to a wall, in a completely dark room. The only light would enter when someone opened the door. That someone would be Isaac. Isaac had not fed Dietrich, so blood lust was evident in the young Methuselah. Isaac was very amused by Dietrich.

"You better control yourself, Master is very disappointed." Isaac had his right arm around his waist line and his left hand under his chin as he smirked. "He even told me that I could use my dear shadow creatures on you if I wished." Dietrich's head was pointed straight at the ground, but the phrase '_Shadow Creatures' _Dietrich's eyes opened in shock, Isaac could not see them but he could sense the fear coming from his underling.

Isaac walked within inches of Dietrich, with his right hand Isaac yanked at the top of Dietrich's hair forcing Dietrich to make eye contact with him. Dietrich glared at him, Isaac slapped Dietrich in the face with his left hand.

"You earned this, your stupid reckless actions cost time, Marionettenspieler." Dietrich's cheek was red, he avoided Isaac's gaze; hoping that his master would go away. "You screwed up the plans. All so eager to lay with you puppets." Isaac laughed sadistically, as he let go of Dietrich's hair, placing his hand on Dietrich's cheek. "Die, speak." Dietrich blushed a little, as forced eye contact between him and Isaac was in order. With Isaac's free hand he stroked a hand through Dietrich's hair.

"I am sorry." Dietrich apologized, Isaac bent closer to Dietrich.

"So am I." Isaac had a small smile on his face, the smirk had all but disappeared. "Since you have been down here, I haven't gotten a good amount of sleep. Sleeping alone isn't any fun." Isaac licked Dietrich's neck. Dietrich thrashed against the chains.

"Don't Please!" Dietrich pleaded; he could not get free from the chains that bound him to the wall his arms raised to his sides and his feet behind him. He was forever in a kneeling position.

"Orders are orders. " Isaac remarked bearing his fangs, he stopped licking Dietrich's neck and bit into it. Blood gushed from the incision in Dietrich's neck. Isaac drank the oozing liquid. Dietrich battered against the might of the chains as a chill ran up and down his spine. The chains refused to break. Isaac pinned Dietrich's arms to the wall so he would stop moving. Isaac pressed his body against Dietrich's. Dietrich could feel himself being drained, almost to the point of exhaustion.

Drinking a Methuselah drinking other Methuselah blood was a taboo in the world of Vampires. Isaac didn't care. There was something strangely sweet and pure about drinking other vampire blood. It was nothing like human blood but it could be a suitable replacement. Dietrich had finally had enough, his consciousness slipping. Dietrich stopped fighting against the chains.

"Why Isaac…" Dietrich mumbled, as his eyes shut on their own accord. Isaac stopped consuming Dietrich's blood, a smirk on his face. He licked the side of Dietrich's neck. The fang holes began healing.

"Good night, my puppet." Isaac kissed Dietrich on the forehead. Isaac watched Dietrich for a few moments before he decided to leave.


End file.
